U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,001 discloses a semiconductor device for three-dimensional integration, which comprises contact pins penetrating a substrate and protruding from a rear surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,020 discloses a production method for semiconductor devices by forming a tungsten pillar on a wiring and applying an aluminum alloy to contact top and side surfaces of the tungsten pillar, which extend above a silicon oxide layer.
EP 2554980 A1 discloses an integrated circuit with sensor, which comprises a substrate with a stack of patterned metal layers insulated from each other by dielectric layers. An upper metal layer comprises a first electrode, a second electrode, a bond pad and a heating element.
U.S. 2009/0200664 A1 discloses a manufacturing method of semiconductor devices comprising a wafer, an SiN passivation film and a polyimide film. Metal layers include electrode pads of aluminum on the surface of the semiconductor wafer, especially a bonding pad, wiring layers, which extend above the polyimide film, and solder bumps. Some of the wiring layers are elongated in a substantially rectangular shape.
The publication of M.-S. Wang et al.: “Interface Dynamic Behavior Between a Carbon Nanotube and Metal Electrode,” in Advanced Materials 22 (2010), pages 93 to 98 describes a contact between individual carbon nanotubes (CNTs) and sharpened tungsten electrodes. The tip-end of the electrode absorbs the source CNT atoms, which then penetrate deep into its body, form a carbide, and finally precipitate as freshly formed graphitic tubular shells encapsulating the electrode.